The love of my life
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Kyle and Rebecca start dating and things quickly spin out of control. Rated M for LEMONS and cores language KYBECCA
1. Chapter 1 night of bliss

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IT'S A KYBECCA FIC WHEN KYLE ASKS REBBECA OUT SO HERES CHAPTER1 R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a warm Friday afternoon in summer at South park high school. When 18 year old Kyle Broflovski was walking through the school yard, "Please say yes-please say yes-please say yes" he kept muttering to himself. As he walked over to his best friend Rebecca;  
"Um h hi Rebecca" he said clearly nerves; "oh hello Kyle" said Rebecca with a smile; "Um Rebecca I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner. And maybe see a movie with me tonight?" he asked, "Kyle are you asking me on a date?" asked Rebecca, "Uh yes I guess I am" replied Kyle, "so what do you sa-" Kyle's words were cut off by a rough but passionate kiss and he begun to return the kiss. But what really startled him was when Rebecca grabbed him and felt his dick harden, "I think that's a yes then?" asked Kyle with a smile; "dame right that's a yes Kyle Broflovski" replied Rebecca. "Great I've got a better idea how about we just rent a movie so it's cheaper. And we can have dinner at my place, because my parents are out of town for a few days" replied Kyle, "ok let's do it "replied Rebecca,

"Excellent now can you please let go of my dick?" asked Kyle; "oh sorry" replied Rebecca as she gave him another kiss and they heard the final bell ring, and left school to prepare for the night. [**LATER AT THE VIDEO STORE] **Kyle was browsing through the drama and romance section and he came across the perfect film "Water for elephants" "perfect water for elephants" he said to himself. Once he had rented it he returned home thanked Kenny for watching Ike for him and started on Dinner; half an hour later Kyle heard the bell ring. And went to answer the door, and there stood Rebecca looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a black silk dress her hair was tied in a bow and she was wearing her favourite lipstick. "Um you want to come in?" asked Kyle as he kissed her cheek, "yes please" she replied as she entered the house;

"So when's dinner?" asked Rebecca, "It's ready now" replied Kyle as they walked into the kitchen and Kyle poured them a glass of Champaign [18s the legal drinking age in Australia btw] and then he served up dinner which was a dish of lamb chops mashed potato and peas. "Mmmm Kyle this is so good" complemented Rebecca. "Thanks I thought you'd like it" said Kyle. Once they had finished dinner and the movie was over, Rebecca pulled Kyle's ear to her mouth "I'm not wearing any panties" she whispered into his ear. And started to roughly kiss him and they both went up to his bedroom and she pushed him onto the bed. And begun to unbutton his shirt removed it and threw it onto the floor then she moved to his pants. And as he had removed them she could already see Kyle's huge dick stretching thru his boxers.

She then removed his boxers reviling his erect dick, "wow Kyle I knew you were going to be big but not that big" replied Rebecca although Kyle was Jewish he decided to remain uncut. Rebecca then disrobed until she was completely naked and like she said she had no panties. Kyle begun to drool at her large tits and soaked pussy, Rebecca walked up to him "my boobs are real too" she said again, as she climbed into bed with him and began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach until she got to his dick, she took it into her mouth and begun to suck his erect dick every now and again she would give it a lick and once she had finally gotten used to it she started bobbing her head up and down she kept it up for another 20 minutes. And finally "Um Rebecca I'm not going to last much longer ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all he could say before cuming inside Rebecca's mouth. "Holy Shit Kyle you taste so fucking good" said Rebecca as she lay on her belly and spread her butt cheeks apart and Kyle knew exactly what that meant. And climbed on her and stuck his erect dick right in her arse, and started thrusting back and forth back and forth until he came inside her but. "I going to admit you're a really good lover. But we're not done yet" said Rebecca as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs,

"Take me make me yours" said Rebecca as Kyle wasted no time in climbing on top of her and he stuck his dick right in and begun to softly thrust in a patterned motion and kept moving in and out of her, "That's it Kyle don't you dare stop!" yelled Rebecca as he kept going and going and going for a whole hour until "Rebecca I'm going to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he shot his loads of cum in her pussy. "O my god Kyle that felt so good I love you so fucking much" moaned Rebecca as she kissed his lips, I love you to Rebecca I love you too" replied Kyle as he returned the kiss wrapped the blankets over their naked bodies wrapped an arm around her and they both fell fast asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected surpriese

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IT'S SET WHEN KYLE AND REBECCA RECEVE SOME VERY SHOCKING SURPRISE R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Kyle was the first one to wake up. He had realised that he had forgotten to pull out of Rebecca, "Wops" he said to himself before pulling out of her. But that's when he found they had forgotten a condom, "oh fuck we forgot the condom" he said again as he woke Rebecca up by gently dragging his dick down her delicate face she woke up with a smile. "Good morning Kyle" said Rebecca as she kissed his lips, "good morning to you to" replied Kyle as he returned the kiss; "um Rebecca we have a situation" said Kyle as he pulled his pants up from the night before. "What's that?" asked Rebecca as she did the same, "we forgot the condom" replied Kyle; "oh fuck" replied Rebecca as she felt sick and threw up all other him, "oh shit Kyle I'm so sorry" said Rebecca "it's ok Rebecca  
you go down stairs while I get changed" replied Kyle as he kissed her cheek and she went down stairs and he went into his wardrobe and picked out his regular orange shirt pants green hat and black shoes threw his vomit covered cloves in the hamper, then he went down stairs.

"Ok Rebecca I've got to go pick up my little brother Ike from Kenny soon" said Kyle; "why?" asked Rebecca. "Because I asked Kenny to watch him for me last night so we could have some privacy" replied Kyle as he kissed her forehead, then they both heard the phone ring. "I'll get that it's probably my Parents" said Kyle as he walked into the kitchen where the phone was and checked the caller ID; it said Shelia Broflovski. Kyle pressed the answer button, **Kyle: **"Hi Mum" Said Kyle **Shelia:** Hi Kyle listen you're farther and I have decided to come home early so we'll be there this afternoon now put your little brother on the phone" she replied. **Kyle**: "Ike's not here at the moment Mum, I had Rebecca stay over last night and I asked Kenny to watch him so we could have some privacy, I'll be picking him up soon though" replied Kyle

**Shelia**: "Okay Kyle please tell me if you and Rebecca did have sex last night that you used protection" said Shelia, **Kyle: **we actually did end up having sex last night. But we accidently forgot a condom" replied Kyle. **Shelia: **"Ok Kyle I'm not mad your 18 we'll talk later love you" said Shelia, **Kyle:** "Love you too Mum by" replied Kyle; as they both hung up the phone. Then Kyle felt his phone vibrate It's a text from Kenny saying Ike's ready to be picked up. "Ok Rebecca I've got to pick up Kenny now are you coming?" asked Kyle, "Yea can we stop at the pharmacy as well please?" she asked, "Sure" Kyle.

Once they got home Kyle brought Ike inside because Kenny had already given him some breakfast and Rebecca went into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test she had bought and peed on it and waited 3 minutes, It came up positive; "o my god Kyle get in here!" she called from the bathroom, Kyle ran upstairs and into the bathroom. "What's wrong Rebecca?" asked Kyle "I'm pregnant" replied Rebecca; Kyle just stood there in both shock and excitement.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 Spilling the beans part1

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IT'S SET WHEN KYLE AND REBECCA HAVE TO BREAK THE NEWS TO THEIR FRIENDS AND THEIR PARENTS R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Kyle just stood there in shock and excitement after hearing he was going to be a farther. After a few minutes of silence Kyle spoke; "Rebecca are you sure that your pregnant?" asked Kyle, "yes Kyle it says here on this test that 1 strike no 2 strikes yes and it came up with 2 strikes" said Rebecca as she showed him the test that had come up positive, "oh shit we're going to be parents. I say we keep it" said Kyle, "I second that besides I've always wanted to be a Mummy" replied Rebecca as she kissed him passionately then she felt sick again and broke the kiss to puke. "Sorry Kyle it's not you it's morning sickness, Said Rebecca as she washed her mouth from the vomit.

"Kyle?" asked Rebecca clearly scared; "yea?" replied Kyle, "how are we going to explain this to our parents and friends?" she asked again; "don't worry Rebecca we'll think of something" replied Kyle as he reached around and grabbed her from behind, "hay!' she yelled as she squeezed his balls and hard to; "ok Becky I guess I deserved that " replied Kyle as he used her nickname and kissed her lips, "so you ready to go down stairs?" he asked again.

"Sure" replied Rebecca as they went into the kitchen to have something to eat. "So who are we going to tell first?" asked Rebecca, "I don't know" replied Kyle as he gave her a cup of coffee; "oh thank you" said Rebecca. (5HOURS LATER) Kyle and Rebecca were in the living room watching TV when they both heard the door open "Kyle where home" he heard Shelia call out, "ok Rebecca it's now or never" said Kyle, "Kyle?" Shelia called again. "In here Mum" he called from the lounge.

"Oh there you two are" said Shelia, "ah Mum we have to tell you something important" said Kyle, "what's that Kyle?" she asked as Gerald Entered the room. "I'm pregnant" replied Rebecca, "What O MY GOD!" screamed Shelia as she fainted.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DON PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 Spilling the beans part2

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IT'S SET WHEN KYLE AND REBECCA HAVE TO TELL HER PARENTS THE NEWS R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

"Is she ok Dad?" asked Kyle after Shelia had fainted, "yes Kyle she'll be fine. We just didn't expect to hear about you getting your girlfriend pregnant while we were away, replied Gerald. "Dad it was actually by accident we forgot to use a condom, but we're not putting it up for adoption or anything; we decided to keep it and raise it together as a family. The minute we found out" replied Kyle, "Son I love you. And I respect your decision that you want to be a responsible adult oh and when did you two find out about this anyway?" he asked, "this morning after we picked up Ike from Kenny because I asked him to watch Ike for us last night so that we can have some privacy" replied Kyle.

"Oh" replied Gerald, "Oh shit we have to tell my parents to Kyle" said Rebecca, "oh well might as well get it over with" replied Kyle as they left; [LATER AT REBECCA'S HOUSE] "GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOME YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Rebecca's dad as he pulled out a hand gun and shot Kyle in the worst place his knee cap. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY LEG MY LEG JESUS CHRIST" pure agony; "DAD WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled Rebecca; "Kyle are you ok?" asked Rebecca's Mum, "I'm ok aside from the fact that I'm in more pain then I have ever been in my entire life!" screamed Kyle, "Ok we have to get you to the emergency room so we can get your leg fixed up okay" she replied, "Okay" he managed to say; "hold on said Rebecca as she rushed to the bin BLARG! "Sorry morning sickness is clearly the first stage of my pregnancy?" replied Rebecca as she got a glass of water to wash out the taste of vomit from her mouth,

"Ok Kyle I'm going to need you to remove your belt" said Rebecca's Mum; "YOU'RE GOING TO WHIP ME BECAUSE I GOT SHOT?" {COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING THAT SORRY} "No I need it for a tourniquet" she replied "oh" replied Kyle as Rebecca helped him remove his belt and they tied it around his leg to stop the bleeding. "I'll go tell Kyle's parents what happened do they already know that you're pregnant Rebecca?" Asked Rebecca's Mum; "yes they were the first ones we told" replied Rebecca as her Mum left. Rebecca decided to try and help Kyle take his mind off the pain. By Kissing him; "you know what I hope for?" asked Rebecca, "what's that?" asked Kyle, "I hope we're going to have a boy just like his handsome farther" Kyle thought his cheeks couldn't get any redder. "Well I hope we get a girl just like her beautiful Mother as they Kissed.

"I just remembered one thing" said Rebecca, "what's that?" asked Kyle; "we have to tell our friends" replied Rebecca, "Ok just as soon as we get this bullet out of me AHHH" " ok talking about it doesn't help with the pain" replied Kyle as they kissed.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IT'S SET WHEN KYLE AND REBECCA HAVE TO TELL THEIR FRIENDS AND KYLE HAS SOMETHING SPECIAEL PLANNED FOR REBECCA R&amp;R ENJOY

Once Rebecca's farther had been charged and arrested by police and the Doctors had removed the bullet from Kyle's leg Rebecca was with him in the recovery room. "How's your leg?" asked Rebecca, "It's fine Becky still a bit sore though" Replied Kyle as he kissed her, until Rebecca heard her cell phone go off she checked the ID it said Wendy Testaburger. She answered the phone "Oh hay Wendy" she said, **WENDY:**"Hay Rebecca, Bebe Red and I were just wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night out with us" said Wendy; **REBECCA:**"Um I'd like to but unfortunately I'm at the hospital with Kyle after he was shot thru the leg, by my Dad" replied Rebecca; **WENDY:**"Why would he shoot him?" **REBECCA:**"Well don't tell anyone but guess what" said Rebecca, **WENDY:"**What?" asked Wendy.

**REBECCA:**"I'm pregnant and Kyle's the father" replied Rebecca; **WENDY**"OH MY GOD! Congratulations Rebecca" said Wendy, **REBECCA"**Thanks Wendy Remember not a word of this to Anyone Kyle and I would prefer to tell them ourselves" replied Rebecca, **WENDY"**Don't worry Rebecca you have my word I won't tell anyone I promise" replied Wendy, **REBECCA **"Thanks Wendy" replied Rebecca. **WENDY "**no problem and again congratulations" said Wendy before hanging up; Rebecca put her phone back in her purse and turned around to see Kyle out of bed. "Kyle what the hell are you doing out of bed you should be resting especially while you have that wound" said Rebecca quite strictly to, "I'm sorry Rebecca but I couldn't pick a better time for us to be alone then this Ow-ow-ow" said Kyle as he struggled to get down on his good Knee and Reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet blue box and opened it, "Rebecca Costworlds will you Marry me?" asked Kyle, "Oh Kyle of course I will!"

Screamed Rebecca as she kissed him.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IT'S SET WHEN REBECCA GIVES KYLE A LITTLE SOMETHING TO HELP TAKE HIS MIND OFF THE PAIN WHEN MR COTSWOLDS SHOT HIM AND THEY ALSO TELL THE OTHERS THEIR NEWS R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Later that day Kyle had decided that because he only had a leg injury that he wanted to recover at home. So he filled out the release forms then he checked himself out. And the doctor gave him some crutches a handicap parking pass and a wheel chair in case he gets tired, Kyle and Rebecca went home. To find that his parents had gone out for a few hours, Kyle hobbled himself over to the fridge and got himself a Beer to help with the pain in his leg and opened it, and then drank it then he decided to take a shower. So he went into the bathroom striped and used the wall in the shower for support the water pouring onto his leg wasn't helping; and was causing him to flinch and grit his teeth, then he heard the bathroom door open; and turned his head to see Rebecca step in the shower. And she saw he hadn't removed the bandage from his leg, "You know Kyle you really should remove your bandage before taking a shower and also you should put a plastic bag over it so the wound doesn't get wet. Otherwise it could get infected" said Rebecca as they both got out of the shower.

Rebecca begun to kiss Kyle's lips and he kissed back, "You know Kyle sex is even better during pregnancy" said Rebecca, as they went into Kyle's bedroom and she helped him onto the bed and they begun to kiss passionately and roughly then Kyle pushed his way inside Rebecca's pussy &amp; begun to thrust in and out of her, Rebecca was loving every second of it as he kept thrusting in and out. "Oh yes Kyle fuck me fuck me really fucking hard" moaned Rebecca as Kyle rammed himself in and out not once did they break their kiss;

"Rebecca I'm going to shoot AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Kyle as he shot his warm jizz into Rebecca's pussy, and collapsed next to each other and Kyle tried to roll over but the pain in his leg prevented him from doing so, "Owe fuck my leg" said Kyle in pain. Rebecca silenced him with a kiss on his lips, "you know you're going to make a great wife and a great mother" said Kyle, "and you're going to make a great husband and father" Replied Rebecca as she helped Kyle into his pants and he replaced his shirt and hat as Rebecca put her cloths back on then Kyle heard his phone ring, he checked the ID It said "**STAN"** Stan Cartmen and Rebecca's Brother Mark we're camping. Kyle answered the phone **KYLE:** "Hay Stan" said Kyle; **STAN "**Jesus Christ Kyle Kenny called and told me what happened are you ok?" asked Stan, **KYLE:"**Yes Stan I'm ok it was just my leg" replied Kyle, **STAN: "**Why the fuck would Mark's Dad shoot you Kyle?" asked Stan **KYLE** "Well I think it has something to do with the fact that I got Mark's sister pregnant" replied Kyle.

**STAN: "**Holy shit dude you got Mark's sister pregnant?" asked Stan, **KYLE: **"Yes but don't tell anyone please Rebecca and I want to tell everyone ourselves although we've told our parents although when we told Rebecca's parents her Dad put a bullet in my leg" replied Kyle. **STAN: "**Relax Kyle I won't tell a sole" said Stan, **KYLE:** "Thanks dude" said Kyle **STAN: **"no problem" replied Stan. As they both said good bye and hung up the phone, Kyle set his phone aside to find Rebecca using her phone.

"Thank you Mark bye" said Rebecca as she hung up her phone; "who was that?" asked Kyle, "It was my brother Mark I told him about him being an uncle" Replied Rebecca, "I already told my best friend Stan and I'm about to tell Kenny now" said Kyle as he picked up the phone called Kenny and told him the news. Once they had told everyone Kyle and Rebecca just sat in front of the TV and watched Cartoons for the rest of the day.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WIT

* * *

H CHAPTER7 OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ITS SET A FEW MONTHS LATER R&amp;R ENDNOTE

(9 Months later) Kyle's leg had completely healed by now. And now he and Rebecca had moved into a new apartment. "Morning sweaty" said Kyle rubbing Rebecca's huge pregnant belly, then kissing her; "Good morning" replied Rebecca, as Kyle kissed her then helped her out of bed.

The Rebecca felt some moisture traveling down her leg, "HOLY SHIT KYLE MY WATERS HAVE BROKEN" screamed Rebecca, "What oh my god!" yelled Kyle as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He then lay Rebecca on the matt that was on the floor; Kyle saw no choice he was going to have to deliver his own baby. "AHHHHH!" Rebecca screamed

"it's okey honey just a one more push I can see the crown" said Kyle, "ahhhh!" she screamed once more. "It's a girl a beautiful healthy baby girl welcome to the world little Emily. we love you" said Kyle as he cut the cord washed her down; then gave her a kiss before giving her to Rebecca to be fed.

"Well done Rebecca I love you" said Kyle, "I love you to Kyle" replied Rebecca then they kissed.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WRITERS BLOCK AND WORK HAVE BEEN KICKING MY ARSE ENDNOTE


End file.
